


Dva milovaní muži

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack si není jistý tím, jak se má cítit okolo Reida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dva milovaní muži

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 5x09.

„Spencere?“ 

Reid zvedl hlavu od knihy, když se vedle něj ozval Jackův jemný, mírně znejistělý hlásek, a jemně se usmál na chlapce, který stál před ním. Sotva vteřinu nato ale jeho úsměv zmizel, když si všiml, jak Jack pečlivě upírá pohled na koberec, ruce v kapsách. 

Zmateně se zamračil a okamžitě ho napadlo, co se mohlo stát. Zavřel knihu a položil ji na malý stolek vedle pohovky, aniž by přitom spustil pohled z Jacka. 

Z Jacka, který byl teď už i _jeho_ syn. 

„Co se děje, Jacku?“ zeptal se dítěte jemně a čekal, jak bude chlapec reagovat, aby z toho mohl vyčíst, o co jde. 

Ne, to byla hloupost, dávno už přece zjistil, že u dětí se chování nedá dost dobře číst. Tím spíše u Jacka, který byl tak podobný Hotchovi, že se i přes jeho nízký věk dalo jen těžko odhadovat, co doopravdy cítí. 

Ne, nejspíše chtěl jen zůstat u něčeho, co zná. 

Chlapec k němu zvedl oči a Reida bodlo u srdce, když v nich uviděl všechen ten smutek. Bylo to… Malé děti by neměly být smutné. _Jack_ by neměl být smutný, nikdy. Jack měl mít kamarády, měl si hrát a smát se, protože on už si zcela jistě vybral svoji dávku smůly. 

Přišel přece o matku, proboha! Byl v domě a schovával se ve skříňce, když Foyet Haley zavraždil! 

„Chybí mi maminka,“ zamumlal Jack měkce a v očích se mu zaleskly slzy. 

Reid pootevřel ústa a vydechl. „Oh, Jacku,“ zašeptal a na moment pevně stiskl víčka. Když je opět otevřel, Jack byl stále před ním a stále vypadal tak ztraceně, že mu to rvalo srdce. „Pojď sem,“ požádal chlapce tiše a natáhl k němu paže. Jack udělal dva roztřesené kroky k němu, až na dosah jeho rukou, a Reid ho zvedl ze země a posadil si ho na klín, a kdyby ho tolik netrápilo, že je Jack smutný, musel by se usmát, protože, opravdu, nebylo to zase tak dlouho, co si dělal starosti s tím, jak ho Jack přijme jako Aaronova partnera. Dnes, sotva o rok a něco později, mu Jack říkal taťko. 

Chlapec tlumeně popotáhl a zabořil mu tvář do hrudníku, prsty zaryté do látky jeho košile. Reid ho obemkl pažemi. „Ššš…“ zašeptal a pohladil ho konejšivě po zádech. „To bude dobré…“

Proč byl svět tak nespravedlivý? Proč museli vždycky nejvíc trpět ti, kteří nikomu neublížili? Aaron, Jack…

„Já vím, že ti chybí,“ zamumlal mu do vlasů. „I mně chybí. I tátovi,“ dodal upřímně. Protože ačkoli se s Haley nijak moc neznal, vždycky věděl, že je to úžasná žena. A to, co se stalo, to, že obětovala život pro Jacka, byl jen důkaz toho, jak moc svého syna milovala. 

Jack zvedl hlavu z jeho hrudníku a podíval se na něj, v očích němou otázku. 

Reid na okamžik zaváhal. „Nepřišel jsem místo tvojí maminky, Jacku. Víš to, že ano?“ zeptal se ho, protože si najednou nebyl jistý, jestli to Jack ví. Jestli to chápal tak, jak to bylo myšleno. „Jsem tady proto, že miluju tebe a tvého tátu a protože chci být s vámi, ne abych nahradil tvoji maminku. Tvoji maminku nemůže nahradit nikdo.“ 

Jack pomalu přikývl, s pochopením, které naprosto neodpovídalo jeho věku, chytil se ho kolem krku a důvěřivě mu položil hlavu na rameno. „Taky tě mám rád.“ 

…

Hotch, opřený ramenem o futro dveří, rychle zamrkal, aby potlačil slzy dojetí, které se mu tlačily do očí, a mírně se pousmál. Tohle byli dva muži, které miloval tak moc, že by bez nejmenšího zaváhání zemřel, pro kteréhokoli z nich. 

A jeho napadlo, čím si zasloužil mít je oba u sebe. 


End file.
